Love's Past Triumph, Love's Soon exsistence
by Doctor of Writing
Summary: Godai finally is stupid enough to ask for Kyoko's love, but he must get rid of Mitaka first. Finally finished with a weird ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Love's Past Triumph, Loves Soon Existence**

A/N: This is my first Maison Ikkoku fanfic, and as usual I do not own VIZ or Maison Ikkoku. I'm a fan of the Godai and Kyoko pairing, and I believe that they should be together, and I hate Shun Mitaka, I end up getting rid of him somewhere in here, this will be the only non sci-fi type fic for a while, and it will be the only one with a blatant murder, and other things….heh. This in a round about way is a paring off of Kentaro and Ikoku, and Akemi and Mr. Yotsuya. I have yet to finish the series, but I'll just make this after the series as an "as if" type story. Oh yeah, I also add myself as a somewhat reoccurring character throughout the story. So, now, let's begin.

**Chapter One: Godai's Dream**

Godai was asleep and dreaming (as usual) about Kiyoko, so anything weird in his dreams was never unexpected, that is unless a dead character makes an appearance.

"_Yusaku Godai,"_ said a voice in his ear, _"Wake up, but do not fear."_

Godai was not used to people interrupting his dreams, well unless you accounted for Akemi, Mr. Yotsuya, and Mrs. Ichinose who were always partying.

"Who are you?" Asked Godai kind of freaked because the guy was entirely white and eerie.

"_I'm Kyoyo's dead husband, and I am here to help you win Kiyoko,"_ said the ghost, _"You deserve her and aside from your weird attempts, you have a chance and you have what Shun Mitaka doesn't."_

"How can I compete against him?" asked Godai, "He's handsome, strong, brave, and manly. Everything I'm not."

"_But you have something else,"_ said the Ghost, _"You have true love, a pure love."_

"But he's already given her a ring," muttered Godai, "He's proposing to her tomorrow, what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"_He likes fencing,"_ said Ghost, _"You will fence against him tomorrow, and you will beat him, for I am sending someone to help you."_

"What?" Sputtered Godai, "Are you crazy?"

"_I must go now," _said Ghost, _"Be brave."_

The ghostly presence disappeared, and Godai was alone, or so he thought, until someone spoke to him from behind.

"So the ghost came to you as well." said Yotsuya, "Once Mitaka started dating Kyoko he appeared to me in anguish since we used to be friends, and he wanted me to do something, but I will not get involved, I can help, but never be involved."

"You're scaring me Mr. Y," said Godai, "Why do you care?"

Yotsuya sighed, "Young Godai," he said, "You are an idiot if you haven't yet figured it out, Kyoko loves you, but since you're always in the arms of Kozue she seems confused."

"How's that supposed to help?" muttered Godai, "I love Kyoko, but if Kozue found I no longer had an interest, then everything would be ruined for me and I'd be a laughing stock."

"Young Godai," said Yotsuya, "If I were to tell you that Kozue is a pawn being used by Mitaka would that change your mind?"

"Huh?" said Godai, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm going to tell you something secret," said Yotsuya, "If you tell anyone you will die."

Godai saw that for once Yotsuya was serious, "Okay, I'm listening."

"When Shun Mitaka first appeared on the scene I thought that it would be good for some competition, but within the same week, Kozue shows up," he said, "So I did some watching, following, and staking out."

"You're a detective?" asked Godai surprised, "Well, I guess that explains the outfit all the time."

"As I was saying," said Yotsuya, "Kozue is the granddaughter of Mitaka and he is using her so as he can get close to Kyoko."

"Jerk!" yelled Godai before getting gagged by Yotsuya.

"Now go back to sleep," said Yotsuya, "tomorrow when you wake up you will go to the sword trainers shop in town, and you will train the whole day, everything will be worked out and you'll face Mitaka tomorrow evening."

"Right," said Godai and knocked out.

Mr. Yotsuya went back into his room and picked up his cell and dialed a number.

"_Sandriax Dueling center,"_ said a voice.

"This is Mr. Yotsuya," said Yotsuya, "Is Mr. X there?"

"_Speaking,"_ said X, _"And make it quick Yotsuya I'd like to get to sleep, it's 1 in the bloody morning."_

"You're going to receive a new student in the morning," said Yotsuya, "Train him better then Mitaka."

"_The inevitable showdown,"_ muttered X, _"I see."_

End Chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love's Past Triumph, Love's Soon Existence**

A/N: Right so anyhow, as I said earlier, I don't own nothing, except X and the dojo where Godai goes to train. As I said, this is rated because of some violence that's going to happen in the story. In case you haven't read any of my works before, I put myself in as a main character, however for this story I'm a secondary redundancy. So enjoy.

**Chapter Two: The Collision of the Past, in hopes of bonding the future.**

Godai woke up the next morning and made his way down Sandriax Dueling Center. He looked at the place, when Yotsuya had described the place he thought it was more of a shack, but looking at it, it was a two floor affair. Walking in he saw it had a balcony on the second floor that stretched around and allowed audiences to watch the action of the first floor.

A man came walking out of the office, dressed in a workout uniform, he approached Godai, "Can I help you?" he asked.

Godai looked up to see a young man about 23 who had a couple of scars on his cheek, and carried a large fencing sword, "I'm Yusaku…" he started to say but was cut off.

"Yes, I know," said the instructor, "I'm the instructor Mr. X, Yotsuya told me all about you, so let's get to it."

"Okay, so apparently you're training me to go against a nationally known fencer," said Godai, "You taught him everything you know, you have nothing left to teach me."

Godai turned to leave because he was depressed, but then he stopped when two gentlemen appeared waving guns at him, "You will turn around," said X, "Or the marriage will go to Mitaka."

Godai sighed, "Alright," he said, "Let's begin."

"Go to the sword stand and pick out a blade," said X, "one that fits to your abilities."

Godai laughed but went over anyhow; he found a grey handled saber with a silvery gold blade, and picked it up. He heard a gasp as X looked at the blade.

"What?" asked Godai, "Is this not a good blade?"

"That blade belonged to Soichiro," said X, "But if you picked it…."

"Then it means I have a chance," said Godai smiling.

X looked at the young man, "You picked Soichiro's blade, and you were visited by the Ghost of Soichiro himself….or is it itself?"

Godai looked at X, "I want this to be memorable, I want people around to know besides the woman I'm about to marry, and I want to see Mitaka leave crying."

X looked surprised but didn't show it. They finally got off to sparing, five hours later a somewhat bruised and tired Godai stopped.

"I can't…..do…..anymore." he panted, "otherwise I'll die from the exhaustion."

X smiled, "what took Mitaka a year to learn," he said, "You learned in five hours, that my friend is amazing."

"You mean Mitaka and I will be evenly matched?" asked a now perturbed Godai.

"No," said X smiling, "I hated Mitaka, he came in boasting that he wanted to be the best, so I gave him what boasters deserved, partiality, I taught you all I know."

Godai looked surprised, but then smiled, and then he bowed, "I am honored," he said, "that you did this, now I need to get ready."

X nodded, "the preparations will be made while you rest and recuperate," he pointed to a small room off to the side, "sauna and resting area, use it, food will be sent in later to get you back into shape."

Godai disappeared into the room and then X turned to pick up his cell when Yotsuya appeared.

"Yeesh," muttered X, "Don't do that Yotsuya, it scares me sometimes."

"Get used to it," said Yotsuya in his blue pants and blue trench coat, "So he learned in five hours, and he used Soichiro's blade, this indeed means that he is a spirit watcher."

"We have three hours," said X, "get everything ready."

"Standoff comes," muttered Yotsuya leaving, "Bloodshed comes."

End chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

**Love's Past Triumph, Love's soon existence**

A/N: Well folks, sorry for the delay in getting back to writing, I've been….busy with school, myspace, college prep, my role-play sites and other things. But I think it's time that I get back into the swing of things, since most of you are wondering what's going to happen to Godai and Mitaka and whether Godai and Kyoko get married. All I can say is at this point; I'm just the guide for whatever wishes me to write, in other words, I have no idea.

**Chapter Three: Come The Decision, Enter The Choice.**

Kozue Mitaka was taking her morning run in the downtown area. Stopping to get her breath, she didn't notice the three men until she looked up to see them standing around her.

"Can I help you?" she asked warily. Kozue had known that trying to get Godai away from Kyoko would be a challenge, but thus far no problems, until now.

"You are Kozue Mitaka." Stated the man who looked like Agent Smith, complete with the sunglasses, it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yes," she said. Shun had wanted her to carry a blade or Mace on her, but she was independent, strong, and a fast runner. She realized at this point she was in trouble.

"You will come with us." Said Smith wannabe.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"We are who we are," said Smith, "You will come with us, or we will hurt you."

She then noticed ten other men in the vicinity and a car. All of the men wore dark suits and sunglasses and carried AK47 assault rifles with sniper scopes. The three men in front of her looked like street punks, and she realized Mafia.

"Let me go!" she screamed, or tried to scream, but when they saw her about to scream they bound and gagged her, then threw her in the car.

"Take her to the Dojo," said Smith, "Then send a letter to Mitaka."

Half an hour later, at his office in the west precinct, a messenger boy came to the secretaries' desk of Mitaka Enterprises.

The secretary looked at the urchin, but seeing he was a messenger let him in.

The boy approached Shun's desk and waited till Mitaka noticed him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I have a message here for you sir." Said the boy, "I was given it and said to give it to you and leave."

"Give it here and leave then," said the irritated Mitaka.

The Boy handed the letter to him and then left.

Mitaka opened the letter and started reading, cursing aloud he opened his speaker phone.

"Pamelin!" he roared.

His secretary ran in, with his two private security guards in tow.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"Get my car ready," he directed his two guards, then to Pamelin, "Go home for the day, this is a paid leave, ask no questions and answer no questions."

"Yes sir," was the unanimous answer of the trio.

Fuming, Mitaka stormed out of the building and got in his car. Two other cars joined him.

Half an hour later, he entered the city of the dojo, if he had been aware, he would of looked up and noticed a watcher watching him.

"This is bird in the sky to eye on the road," said the man into a walkie talkie "The bird has entered the cage, be aware."

A click on the other end acknowledged the code, and inside the dojo the prisoner was hoisted up to be in view.

Stopping outside the dojo, three security guards with Uzi's got out and scanned the area, and then Mitaka got out. Several seconds later fifteen men were in the area standing, Mitaka and his men walked into the dojo.

A figure standing the shadows watched them enter, but was unnoticed by Mitaka.

"I come for my grand daughter," said Mitaka, "And the irascible scum bag who kidnapped her."

"Well," said a sinister voice in the shadows, making Mitaka start and various clicks from the Uzi's, "Last time you saw me, I was the kindly teacher who had a heart to teach you, now I'm scum."

Mitaka scanned the darkness, unimpressed, he brought out a blade, "I'm not here for games, and I want her back."

Another voice, much younger, but with malice, said. "Release your interests on what you see now, or she will suffer."

Mitaka looked around, he was not phased, "Let her go, or my men will start firing."

A laugh, and then the lights came on. The men that Mitaka had brought were all sitting, bound and gagged. Forty or so men dressed in black with swords were all around the room holding the men captive. Then Mitaka looked up and saw his grand daughter hanging by her hands with her mouth gagged from the roof.

"Who is responsible for this?" Mitaka roared.

"I am," said X stepping out of the shadows, "She is the pawn in this game, and unfortunately you are in check."

Mitaka rushed X, bringing down the blade to kill him, but another sword parried him. Godai stepped out of the shadows, two blades on him.

"This fight is between me and you Shun," said Godai, "And in return, if I win, then you will leave, forget about Kyoko, and surrender your assets."

Mitaka smirked. It was that young kid, Kozue had been instructed to deal with him, this would be easy, "And if I don't?"

Godai looked up, "Then the ropes holding her will be severed and she will fall to her death, and we'll make it look like an accident, and we'll just shoot you instead of fighting."

Mitaka laughed, "You don't have the nerve Godai, you're too in love with Kyoko and your hand will be stayed."

Godai swung out and punched Mitaka hard, which sent him across the room sprawled on the ground.

"Wrong," growled Godai, "My hatred for you and for Kozue will stop at nothing until you are both dealt with."

Mitaka rushed Godai, and again found himself evenly matched. This was interesting to Shun, because he'd always viewed the kid as a fool in a mad rush for life. But seeing him parrying his thrusts and blocking his hits was weird. The sword that Mitaka was using was a normal sword, but Godai seemed to be using a sword that moved before he did, both of them; it was like Godai was possessed…..then it hit Mitaka.

"Ooooaf!" Another hit launched him into a wall, and Mitaka had a hard time getting up. The last attack had hurt hard. Something clicked when Godai said he was fighting for Kyoko. Not because he loved her, because of something……….her ex husband?

"So," said Mitaka smiling, "You fight for a ghost of the past, well, I will win and she will be mine."

Godai blanched, but kept fighting. He could tell that Shun had gotten his second wind which wasn't good. He prayed silently for help, but none was apparent. Godai was losing strength. Then he fell.

Shun smiled, "So the hero falls, such that this tragedy must occur." Then Mitaka swung, but the blade never found its mark.

Mitaka blinked as Yotsuya held out his blade on the down thrust of Shun's. "It seems to me that you aren't merciful as I once knew you Shun."

Mitaka stood back as Yotsuya helped Godai up. "Old fool, I thought you were dead."

Yotsuya smiled, "Well if I was, then this whole set up could never have happened."

"This is all yours?" asked Mitaka

"Mostly his," said a female voice, Akemi, Yotsuya's girlfriend appeared, holding a blade. "I had the idea to make sure Godai won at all costs, even if it meant cheating."

Mitaka laughed, "How would that have occurred?"

Akemi smiled, as did Yotsuya, "That's our secret."

Mitaka parried, ready to strike, "What doe's my love think of this?"

"Your love thinks you should go to hell," said another female voice, as Kyoko came out, surrounded by Ikoku and Kentaro both holding bows.

"But…." said Mitaka stuttering, "I thought you said we had plans to get married."

"That was before I realized the truth about you," said Kyoko.

"Godai will die," said Mitaka pulling out a gun and arming it, "As will you all."

Mitaka forgot about Kozue, which was surprising, so he was surprised to see a body fall and crash hard on the ground.

"I told you if you tried anything," said X, "That she would die, she died because of you being an idiot."

"IDIOT!" screamed Mitaka knocking Akemi and Yotsuya out of the way, and swinging down the blade."

The blade never reached X, for once again Godai was there, parrying.

"Die," hissed Godai, "Die Die, Die, DIE!"

Godai swung hard and lopped off Shun's head. It still had the horrified look that Mitaka had when he'd died.

"It is done," said Godai.

Turning to Kyoko, he smiled at her.

"Kyoko?" he asked, "Will you marry me?"

She sighed, and smiled, "I thought you'd never ask…Yes!"

Godai and Kyoko left hand in hand, already talking about plans to get married.

**The End.**

**Epilogue:**

Akemi, Yotsuya, X, and Soichiro (the dog) were gathered around the two dead bodies. They had been trying to figure out how to deal with the dead bodies.

"Dump her in the bay," said Soichiro, "Then bury him."

Akemi, Yotsuya and X all glanced at the dog. It was still taking some getting used to, that Soichiro could send his spirit form into the dog because of the name.

"There will be questions asked," said X, "We need to be prepared."

"The people who brought Kozue here were Mafia," said Yotsuya, "and my contact say's that chopping off someone's head is something that they do, so we're in the clear."

"But what about the men that Mitaka had?" asked Akemi.

"They now work for me," said X, "I gave them a significant raise, and they agreed to forget ever about working for their old boss."

"Good then," said Soichiro, "Godai and Kyoko will get married in two weeks, and everything's settled."

"Yes indeed." Said Yotsuya, "Let's disperse."

All being said and done, Soichiro could finally rest in peace, now that the troublesome specter of Mitaka was done with.


End file.
